Petal's Fall
by Jeniam
Summary: Her second class has graduated, Shin has returned and the family is in turmoil...Mostly dramaverse but with Oshima Kyotarou. Red Lion is back!
1. Chapter 1

Prologue -

"Yatta!" Yamaguchi Kumiko, other wise known at Yankumi, murmured as she stroked her finger along the tip to the photos' frame, "I promised we'd graduate together and look at all of you. All so handsome" She gazed over her second class of delinquents fondly. It had been a long road but they had finally managed it.

Hearing her cell phone ring she turned to her desk to pick it up, recognizing her favourite ramen chef she broke out in a grin. "Kumai, how are ya doin'?"

"Fine Yankumi. I was just getting ready for the kids to come over for the meeting tonight and I realized I had left my order book there last night when I was dropping off your stuff. Would you mind bringing it along when you come over later?"

"Ya. Ya. No problem Kumai. I'll bring it along." She smiled "though it would be a good excuse to get you to visit, you know you're always welcome."

"I know, Yankumi, Ma and the brats say hi. I'll see ya here tonight. I even have a surprise for you." Kumai eyes glinted, the sly expression out of place on his normally placid face. "Something to keep you on your toes "

Kumiko's sucked in her breath in alarm her voice hardening into her ojou tones, "Kumai, if I have to get you guys at the police station I won't be happy. Since Shinohara was transferred to Osaka I'd have to bend my head to the cops and I really don't like dealing with that other guy."

Unseen Kumai's expression became almost edged with evil humour. "But Yankumi, we would never do anything to make you unhappy."

Throwing the clothes from her closet onto her bed, Kumiko went through her outfits. After another semester in a track suit she wanted to get dressed up. She glanced at her kimonos, taking a second to brush her hand over the one she wore for her omiai; she let memories wash over her. Her precious students from her first class, where were they all now? It had been over 3 years and Kumai was the only one she saw on a regular basis though she had seen Noda a few times.

Noda, that was right, she remembered she had purchased that dress from Noda's new shop last month; it would be the perfect thing to wear. Though it was quite form fitting, she found it extremely easy to move in. Noda had cracked a joke about it being a Yankumi special and had thrown in a pair of underwear that could double as shorts. "Just in case, you never know with you, though knocking them out by giving them panty shots would be pretty effective."

Slipping on the dress and matching bits she sat in front of her mirror looking at her hair. She then twisted it into a bun and slid a pair of matching combs to hold it into place. Putting away her glasses, the plain glass really did give her an air of respectability she assured herself. She quickly added some lipstick and eye shadow. She was ready.

Walking happily out the door, she paused and turned her back to her grandfather listening for the reassuring click that let her know that her grandfather was taking steps to protect her on her way.

Kumai looked around his small diner proudly. Everything was in place, the floor was swept neatly, and the tables were wiped down. Checking the counter top, he noted that almost all the ingredients were cut up and ready. Yabuki Hayato was hard at work chopping the last of the cabbage and Odagiri Ryu was stacking the bowls that he had just finished washing

"Hey Kuma, do you think that Yankumi will like her surprise?" Yabuki inquired as he focussed on not cutting his fingers a second time.

"What is it anyway?" Asked Odagiri looking up from his task.

"You never did want to tell us. You spent all morning talking with that sunglasses cop. Why did you tell him and not us?" Odagiri grumbled. "Not that we're important, not that we care about Yankumi at all."

Hayato and Kuma looked at each other and snickered at Odagiri's uncharacteristic descent into childish behaviour.

"It's just something to make her happy. Yankumi is fairly simple; it doesn't take much really" Just as Kumai was about to continue, the trio looked up as a fourth person arrived at the door followed by the thunder of a crowd behind them. Odagiri and Yabuki broke out in matching grins as they saw the rest of their class arriving. As everyone found a spot and sat down, Kumai started bustling around the stoves.

"You know if Yankumi spots that alcohol, you guys are so dead." Odagiri observed.

"We're not students anymore!" Tsuchiya Hikaru objected.

"You'll always be her students." A voice from the door stated firmly then added. "I heard there was a meeting for 3D delinquents and I thought it wouldn't be complete without the great Minami."

As Minami Youichi grabbed a chair and pulled it up to the table, He found himself being shoved as someone else seemed to pop out of no where, and stick their hands in his hair. "You are so right; you'll always be my cute students."

"Yo! Yankumi, you're going to hurt him"

"Shin!" A soft smile appeared on her face as her former student walked to her and stood in front of her with a cocky smile. Her hand lifted to his cheek, "You've grown up into such a nice looking young man."

"Hey like your surprise Yankumi" Kumai yelled out.

Just as she was about to answer she was interrupted by her cell phone going off. Moving off the side she listened for a few minutes her expression getting more serious.

"I've got to go." Kumiko rushed to the door.

"I'll go with you" Odagiri jumped to follow. , pushing Shin out of the way.

Shin followed Odagiri's progress with narrowed eyes. "I think I'll go as well, I haven't paid my respects to Kyo or Kuroda-san yet."

As you can see this is a mostly drama verse, however, there are aspects of the manga as well, (I've ignored the anime) Kyo is too much of a favourite for me to ignore him as was done in the drama so count in the whole red lion bit.) I'll be updating this here and there and will eventually go back to my other stories.

Since Gokusen 3 was announced last December I've been overwhelmed with the need to write.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter one

War

Kumiko swept regally through the gateway to her home, nodding briefly to the men that were lined up formally along the entry path. The young men following her wondered at the tense atmosphere. For the first time Odagiri felt in his bones that he was entering a Yakuza house hold. For Shin it just felt like coming home.

As they tried to follow Yankumi into the house, they were blocked by the imposing bulk of the Kuroda second in command. Ignoring the youngest man, he addressed Shin, "its past time you came back young master red lion, she's going to need you."

"What is happening Kyo-san?" Shin asked looking at the man who had been his mentor for so many months before he left for Africa. "Is everyone okay?"

"Nothing so complicated." Kyo looked away from the young men over to Kumiko's disappearing, "War is on the verge of breaking out."

"But she's out of the family business. Isn't she? So she shouldn't be a target" interjected Odagiri.

Shin and Kyo gave the kid matching cynical looks and continued their discussion. "Drugs again?"

"Ya! Ya! And ya know that she'll not keep out of this one." Kyo snorted and continued. "They targeted the high schools."

"Not too bright at all." Shin looked at the closed door. "What's happening now?"

"Ojou is talking to her grandfather, then there's a meeting with the Wakanaka Family that she is to attend. " Kyo glanced sideways at Shin, "Your feelings changed at all since the last time we talked?" He asked seriously.

Shin looked back at Kyo, the lines of his face settling into a determined expression at odds with his youth. "Only to get stronger."

"Well then, lets get you ready, It will do the families good to see that young master red lion is back in the fold and backing up our pretty Ojou. "

Odagiri sank into an unobtrusively placed chair wondering who the punk was. All of the 3D students cared about Yankumi, some of them, he included in that number nursed hopeless crushes for her. But Damn it Yankumi belonged to all of then. Those idiots that she chased were all too stupid to notice how great she was, not one of them realizing what they were passing up.

This guy though, he knew what she was worth, had the support of her grandfathers men, including Kyo, who wouldn't give him the more than a few words. This was not good, not good at all. He had to talk to Yabuki about this.

Shin straightened the unfamiliar tie as he looked over the suit that he had put on with Kyo's encouragement. He picked off a bit of lint on the jet black material as; Minoru brushed down the back of his shoulders.

"Not a fundoshi, but it will have to do!" Kyo shared a snicker with Minoru as Shin's face reddened.

Kyo's tone then became more serious. "Now, the meeting is with an allied family. We suspect that they've been taking payouts from the dealers but we have no proof. The other families would react badly if we accuse them without proof. They also have a son they tried to marry off to the Ojou, didn't even get to a meeting. Don't talk, just be muscle, if you say anything it will be interpreted at not trusting the Ojou to conduct business."

Kyo waited for Shin to nod his understanding before continuing. "Mind you that doesn't mean that we have to put up with any trash talk about her. Follow my lead though; I don't think Ojou would forgive me if I let your hands get dirty with their blood. If there is death to be given, that's my job."

Shin's head turned with a jerk motion as he looked into Kyo's eyes. "This isn't a clean world, Young Master Red Lion, death and wars are part of it. But taking a life for the first time is something to be put off as long as possible. It's not something you can take back once it's done.

The younger man sighed and looked away again, responding in a tortured voice "Kyo-san I just can back from a place with more senseless death than you can imagine. My hands are stained so deeply that I wonder at my audacity at wanting to touch as pure a person as Kumiko. But I can't give her up, so let me protect her with these stained hands and maybe in protecting her and her precious people, they will become clean again.

Looking at Kyo again fearfully, Shin was shocked to see tears running down Kyo's face. "I knew you were the one for our Ojou and the Ooeda Group."

Before Kyo could continue they were interrupted by Kumiko's entrance as she swept into the room every inch the Yakuza princess in formal kimono and face paint. Somehow they had missed her moving from her grandfather's room to her own room to change. Her eyes were focused at a point in front of her, her face a forbidding mask radiating authority.

Shin had to fight down a sharp spike of desire at the sight of her. Feeling pressure on his knee he looked down at a knowing smirk. "Damn dog always does seem to see too much.

As Yankumi moved forward, Kyo and Shin fell into place behind her. This was his place, Shin mused, ever since he watched her catch that pachinko ball in class every act she made every word she said was leading him to the knowledge that this spot he was in at that moment was home for him.

XXX

I try not to need to explain bits. I will be getting into Shin's period in more detail later but he was working as a NGO , I had a few friends that served in Africa when they came back they told me horrible stories, one thing they did agree with was that the care workers in some cases had it much worse. I operating on the assumption that with Shin's personality he would have been at the thick of things.

(note I've included Fuji I love that dog. I'm also keeping the manga Shinohara, )


	3. Chapter 3

Odagiri watched them leave lips pressed to a thin slash across his face. ' Who was this punk, he hand missed the friendly hand that Kyo had rested on the other mans shoulder or the respectful nods the gumi had given him, the smile of welcome on Yankumi's foster brothers' eyes as they spotted the groups arrival. What was with the Young master red lion bull, he didn't have a cool name… however he had never bothered to talk to Kyo for any length of time either. Now that was a tactical error.

All in all though the kicker was the fact that the kid had taken his place behind her right shoulder as if he belonged there, and no one even Yankumi's grandfather had, by word, act or even the smallest of grimaces had gainsaid his right to be there.

The young man sank to his knees in the reception hall, leaning his head against a support pole and closing his eyes. There was a lot of information that could be picked up while listening to the bustle. Rice paper walls were never made to keep secrets from the people inside.

Shin traced the line of Kumicho's top lip starting with the sweet little divot under her nose, he was just about to start on the bottom lip when an elbow jabbed him sharply in the side pulling him away from his little fantasy. He sighed; Yankumi was in another world getting ready for the meeting in front of her. Shin didn't even exist in her world at the moment. 'Fundoshi.' he reminded himself of the one time, the only time so far that he had seen lust in her eyes aimed at him. 'Remember the fundoshi. It has happened before it will happen again.'

Kyo looked over Shin possessively; young master red lion still had the same powerful gaze, even when mooning over their oujo.

Noticing Kyo's gaze, Shin looked back. 'What are Minoru and Tetsu up to?" He asked.

"The boss decided to try them out with a small group in the other ward. Give them some experience. They'll take over for me someday." Kyo laughed heartily "You couldn't split those two up and I must admit it does me good to realize that the boss feels that it takes two men to fill my shoes."

Shin looked at Kyo incredulously, a question hovering on his lips.

Kyo laughed again, "Just planning ahead our boss is the 3rd Generation Oedo Boss when his successor is chosen it wouldn't be good to turn over a house with a leaky roof. I have a good feeling about the future of the family."

Kyo nodded towards Kumicho who was still lost in her own thoughts. "She will pick out a strong leader. A strong woman likes her will only accept a strong man." Kyo then added. "Oh right, by the way, I've been looking for a sparring partner, are you interested?"

Shin bit back a grin. Kyo hadn't changed, and thank god he was on Shin's side. "What about that young punk that followed her in?" Shin unconsciously echoed Odagiri's terminology. "Have you invited him to any sparring sessions?"

Expression sobering a bit, Kyo levelled a serious look at Shin, "I was thinking about it, he isn't you but you weren't coming back and I hadn't heard from you." Eyes fixed on the moving scenery, outside Kyo was taking his time and answering honestly. "He's a good kid. Really a good kid. But I think he sees us like a fairy tale yakuza family. He's from a police family. Ya! Ya! I know you do too, but he's been more sheltered than you were in some ways. A year in and out of the Oedo house hold and he's never really taken the time to talk to Minoru and Titus."

"Or Kyo" Shin added to himself silently sending a quick thank you to any near by gods. "If the Kid had gotten to Kyo, I would never have stood a chance."

"I see" Shin sighed. "And how is the lawyer." He might as well get it the bad news as quickly as possible.

"Now that's a story" Shin gave Kyo a sharp look, noticing a strange look on Kyo's face. "He decided that working for a legitimate company in Osaka last year. The boss convinced him the debt was paid and to do what he wanted to do." Kyo sighed. "He was never one of us. He's like the boy, thinks he can keep out of the family business by staying on the edges. You are either part of us or not, no middle ground."

Shin understood the warning that Kyo was giving him and agreed with it. The Oedo Group may not have been perfect but it had rules to follow and fiercely protected the people within its region. Remembering one African warlord and his almost casual violence he knew that there was no evil with the Oedo Group just pragmatism, and a 'noblesse oblige' a code which required them give protection in return for the money they took.

"Tell me more about the new group" Shin asked quietly. "How long has this been going on?"

"There have been groups trying to bring in drugs since the founding of the family. We've kept it out because we don't deal with those things. Just not right it destroys more than it brings in."

Kyo grunted and adjusted his belt. "You remember those punks from when you were a kid"

Shin nodded.

"They were just a wanna-be group. Just some punks with dreams of starting their own family but without the balls to do it with honour. This time it's the new boss of an established group. He wanted Yankumi. "

"He wanted Oedo not me" Yankumi shot from her seat across from them.

'Not so oblivious' Shin observed.

"He was weak and thought that marrying me would get him a family leadership spot faster than waiting for his father to pass on. Grandfathers tend not to last as long as fathers… Unless of course the father is encouraged to pass on faster than normal."

Kyo seemed to be more taken aback that Shin was."You mean you think that he offed his own boss, his own father with poison."

Yankumi nodded. "That's what's coming back from sources."

"If it can be proven … he will loose all his men... fighting for leadership is one thing… poisoning…? "

"Ya" Yankumi took a deep breath and turned into the Oedo Groups Oujo again. "We're about to arrive. This is going to be tricky but just follow my lead."

The limo slowed to a stop and the driver got out and opened the door. Shin recognized the man, a minor flunky when he was there last now moved up the ranks to a key position for a trusted junior. Kumiko nodded at him regally straightening her back and shoulders before moving forward smoothly.

The trio was led into a meeting room. A middle aged man in a loosely tied yukata lounged back on cushions. Shin was sure that he heard a growl from Kyo before a glance from Yankumi quieted him down. Yankumi knelt formally and bowed politely though not a degree more than was due to him as the head of a family from the daughter of another family.

Wanabi laughed and waved her in place. "So the Kuroda princess has decided to come over to visit me, I'm not important enough to have a formal omiae with when I'm just the heir but now you come trotting to see."

Kyo's legs tensed at the insult while Shin became deadly still. From the corner of his eyes he examined Wanabi's bodyguards. They shifted from foot to foot, trying to hide their discomfort from the other group. "Embarrassed are we" Shin thought to himself. "They don't like the disrespect to Kumiko any more than we do. I guess she really pissed off this one. Well better that than letting him think he could have her."

Kumiko leveled a look at the man in front of her. "I am here to discuss the Oedo Groups position of drugs sales. Not discuss who I marry. The Gumi trusts me to choose the correct person, and they are the only ones with a right to voice an opinion."

Wanabi shot a look at the pair behind Kumiko."I had heard that the Gumi had already chosen for you. A nice pliable boy toy that could be easily manipulated by the kumichou. "

Shin decided then and there that Wanabi had to die, and die by his hand though he would give Kumiko a chance to get her hits in. A quietly whispered 'later' from Kyo forced him to calm down.

Yankumi's lips quirked in a smile that would have made either of her 3D delinquents run in fear. "Boy or toy doesn't describe any of the men in my life. That may have changed if I had agreed to the many offers to meet to discuss an arranged marriage. I am sure there would have been many boys among them; some of them may even have been useless enough to be called toys. Don't you agree Wanabi-san?"

Wanabi's face flushed in anger. "Listen I don't know why you're here Oedo group has no business in our territory. As long as we keep out of your areas you have no say in what we do."

Kumiko leveled him another look. "I am here as the Oedo Group representative to bring greeting from our family to you. Also as it wasn't the place to talk about this at your father funeral, I was to ensure that you understood our family's stance on drugs. There will be no drugs on Kuroda territory."

Drunk female giggling was heard from the entrance way, Wanabi yelled out to the new arrival "Put her in my private rooms" He then looked at Kumiko and smirked. "I have to go now; I'm being called away fro important business.

Kumiko nodded her head at him. "We'll talk later; I wouldn't want to take you away from family business."

She then stood up and walked out the door with out a backward glance trusting Kyo and Shin to follow her out the door.

Sorry for the delay, the whole real life bit can be a drag. Feedback is good. I'm finding myself use more japanese terms than I usually use because of the whole Yakuza thing. I've been trying to research to make sure my facts are correct, if anyone has any good reference sites about yakuza tradions beyond what is shown in the manga I would appreciate it.

honest comments are always welcome.


	4. Chapter 4

Odagiri waited for a while, every comment he overheard a knife slicing into his heart.

"The young master red lion is back"

"Kuroda's heir is where he should be not out in foreign countries"

"Remember when the Tanukibara Family kidnapped him by mistake..."

"Ya! Ya! Kyo-nisan is all 'Shin is a good man on par with ore-sama... "

"Right and Wakamoto is all aniki isn't that a really bad thing to say'"

"Much more dependable than Shinohara-san"

This was not good, he had finally moved away from her class, finally into a position where she would look at him as a man. Damn. This was not good. He had always sort of discounted her Yakuza roots; it never had sunk in that Kuroda-san would be looking for an heir in Yankumi's husband. Poor planning, all he thought of was graduating and making sure that the other men kept away from her.

He had introduced Takeda to that cutey from the girl's school down the road. Tsuchiya had looked interested for a while but he had pointed out how very not cute Yankumi was. Actually Tsuchiya had figured him out and now was getting a great deal of amusement from the situation.

He had even used his father's contacts to get that Shinohara idiot away from her. Though looking back he was too ready to go, Odagiri felt like slamming his head on the ground, he really was an idiot, Shinohara knew all along what was going on, he just didn't want to be part of the Oedo group.

Damn, damn, damn...

Wait Kuma, what was with that, This Sawada guy must have been in Kuma's class. He would know what was going on... He just sat there and watched him moon over Yankumi without a word of warning. Odagiri's fingers clenched his pant seams. It was time to get some more answers from someone who could answer them. He was not letting her go so easily.

Kuma washed the last dish in the sink and placed it on the tray, memories washing over him. It was like time had rewound, Yankumi with her latest crisis and Shin there to pick up the pieces. He smiled so much like old times... but there was something ... scratching at the back of his mind... that he had forgotten...

"KUMA" the door to the restaurant slammed open.

Right Odagiri.

"Sit down"

"Kuma! Explain to me! Why are you on his side?"

"SIT DOWN" Kuma turned towards Odagiri after grabbing a towel to wipe his hands on. "You and Shin both seem to have the same problem. Both of you think that I should help one of you instead of the other. Mind you Shin hasn't realized that you exist as anything else but a nebulous enemy. "

"You haven't told him anything then." Odagiri smiled he may not have the Oedo Group but if he has Kuma he's ahead."

"Baka!" Kuma slapped the back of the other man's head. "Shin leaves for 3 years and expects everything to fall into place because he's here and he's older. You on the other hand didn't factor in her family at all, including Kyo-san who is the next thing to a father to her."

"Idiots both of you, do either you really think that you own my loyalty. I follow Yankumi. I respect her family, shin is a dear friend and I respect him as well, but over the last 3 years she has become the one that holds my loyalty. Prove to me that you can be better for her than Shin and you will have my help, if I feel that Shin will make her happy then I will help him. If these were older times I would call her my liege lord. "

Odagiri, watched his fingers turn whiter as he clenched them a bit tighter. "Can you at least tell me about him, just normal stuff. The stuff that everyone else would know."

Kuma grabbed a chair turned it around so he could straddle it and cross his arms on the back. "There are a few things you should know" Kuma smirked. "You probably know his old man."

"Sawada, naw! The only Sawada that I know is my Pop's old boss. The one that left the force to go into politics."

"Bingo." Kuma stared the younger man down as he processed the information. "Shin was the delinquent son; he was accepted into Todai, but decided to help out in Africa for a few years. He made some sort of deal with his Dad so he wouldn't be around while the elections were on. "

Kuma paused and turned the information over in his mind. Shin's father had been just appointed to a plush civil service position. Lots of money but no media attention. It seemed like there had been more going on that he knew.

"Shin was her main sidekick. She depended on him a lot until theTanukibara Family kidnapped him and beat him up. She blamed herself. Her precious student being beaten because of her error. She wouldn't let him get close after that.

"I heard about the kidnapping. The family considers him the heir."

"The can consider him to be a rice bowl. If she doesn't accept him it won't work. Kuroda-san will not let her be forced into marrying for the family."

"So I still have a chance." Odagiri asked desperately.

"Ya. You still have a chance. Just remember Yankumi is kind of thick about these things."

Odagiri smiled "I've noticed."

THis is a really short bit but I'm keeping it separate because the views between shin and odagiri are so different. Thanks as well to Avelynn Tame for reassuring me I was on the right path with the mushy stuff I do love comments though, especially ones that are aimed at specific story areas. Right now I'm wondering if I'm playing kuma correctly.

Enjoy. Sorry for the short length, the next one deals with the hardcore yakuza bits. If any one can point me in the direction of yakuza information I would appreciate it. Thanks all


End file.
